


El Espacio Entre Nosotros

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acuerdo Prenupcial, Albus Severus es malo en Pociones pero aun así Severus lo Quiere, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Fred Weasley & George Weasley son Buenos, Fred Weasley Vive, James Sirius Quiere a Severus Snape, Juramento Inquebrantable, Los Gemelos salvan el Dia, M/M, Mala Ginny Weasley, Malo Percy Weasley, Malo Ron Weasley, Matrimonio Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Matrimonio forzado, Menor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Menor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley es un Mal Amigo, Severus Snape Vive, Severus Snape es Bueno, Severus Snape es el Príncipe de Lily Luna, Snarry Day!, Solo Quieren el Dinero de Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Harry ama a Severus, pero termina casado con Ginny para protegerlo, Percy y Ron tuvieron mucho que ver con esto, pero gracias a los Gemelos las cosas no terminaron tan mal.Los niños también aman a Severus, él es especial para ellos pero no sabe hasta qué punto.¿Se arreglarán las cosas? ¿Podrían Harry y Severus terminar juntos?Harry solo anhela el momento en que ese Juramento Inquebrantable se rompa y espera que Severus aun también lo ame.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	El Espacio Entre Nosotros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120982) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo esta historia que ya había publicado en Ingles, y la guarde traducida para que la disfrutaran en este día tan especial como lo es el... Dia Internacional del Snarry!!!!
> 
> Estaré publicando pequeños shots uno cada dos días desde hoy y hasta el 2 de Noviembre así que espero verl@s por aquí disfrutándolos.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

> _I didn't know what you were going through  
>  I thought that you were fine  
> Why did you have to hide?  
> I didn't want to let you down  
> But the truth is out  
> it’s tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_
> 
> _And you can find me in the space between  
>  Where two worlds come to meet  
> I'll never be out of reach  
> 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
> You'll never be alone  
> No matter where you go  
> We can meet in the space between_
> 
> _Space between – Descendants._

_Spinner's End_

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de un Maestro de Pociones, estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sillón favorito leyendo una de sus adquisiciones más recientes, uno de los libros más difíciles de encontrar, años y años buscándolo y ahora lo tenía en sus manos gracias al único ... niño que vivió, ahora el hombre que derrotó al Señor Oscuro.

Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter que ahora era su amigo, Harry Potter que estaba casado con Ginevra Weasley ahora Potter y que tenía tres hijos, Harry Potter que tenía su corazón desde el momento en que realmente comenzó a conocerlo y que nunca iba a tener, ese Harry Potter le había dado este libro de pociones raras.

Marcó la página y volvió a la primera, la que tenía esa dedicatoria...

> **_Para Severus_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_La única persona que conozco disfrutará de este libro porque es su pasión._ **
> 
> **_La única persona que me conoce y no me juzga._ **
> 
> **_La única persona que me ve por mí y no por quien soy._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Severus, disfruta este libro y tal vez podamos hablar de él más tarde… o tal vez puedas hablar sobre cómo vas a mejorar cada poción más tarde y te escucharé._ **
> 
> **_Con amor, tu mocoso favorito._ **
> 
> **_Harry…_ **

Suspiró, todavía no sabía cuál era el significado de esta dedicación, él y Harry habían sido amigos desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de San Mungo, unos meses después de que el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido.

El recuerda, recuerda el día en la Casa de los Gritos, recuerda el momento en que Nagini lo mordió, todavía tiene las cicatrices, recuerda a Harry saliendo de las sombras con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando frenéticamente de salvar su vida, recuerda el momento que le dio sus recuerdos, recuerda cómo en sus últimos suspiros escuchó a Harry rogándole que no muriera y por supuesto recuerda el momento en que las súplicas de Harry fueron respondidas nada más y nada menos que por Fawkes, quien lloró en su herida fresca y lo salvó.

Recuerda el momento en que todo esto se hundió en la mente de Harry y vio cómo esos hermosos ojos brillaban de felicidad y lo que más recuerda de ese momento es el abrazo que Harry le dio después. Él sabe que en ese momento Harry le había robado su corazón, habló con él brevemente y luego lo envió a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver sus recuerdos, recuerda el momento en que Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y notó que no podía estar parado solo, Harry le suplicó a Fawkes nuevamente que lo llevara a la enfermería, recuerda que el fénix accedió y cómo Harry lo miró como diciendo adiós, luego recuerda brevemente la cara preocupada de Poppy y luego nada.

Despertó un mes después en una habitación de San Mungo y allí, sentado a su lado, descansando la cabeza en la cama, estaba Harry durmiendo. Recuerda cuando acaricio el cabello revuelto de Harry y cómo este se había despertado lentamente de su siesta, Severus había retirado su mano rápidamente y Harry no se había dado cuenta "Qué buen guardia tengo, durmiendo en el deber", había dicho esa vez y Harry había ensanchado sus ojos tal vez pensando que estaba enojado, pero Severus había sonreído y Harry se relajó.

Después de ese día, Harry había ido cada pequeño segundo que tenía libre, Severus se había quedado en San Mungo durante dos meses y Harry nunca se perdió un día, incluso quería quedarse por la noche pero Severus había insistido en lo contrario. Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta de San Mungo, pensó que Harry dejaría de venir, pero eso no sucedió y Harry se convirtió en una presencia habitual en su casa en Spinner's End.

Recuerda que había perdido el sentido del tiempo y cuando menos esperaba era el cumpleaños de Harry, recuerda que Harry había llegado a su casa a las nueve de la mañana de ese día con una sonrisa brillante y cargando unas cuantas bolsas en las manos “¿Qué es todo esto?" había preguntado arqueando una ceja, Harry se había reído de él y había entrado a su casa directamente a la cocina y cuando había puesto todas las bolsas en la mesa solo dijo "Es mi cumpleaños y vamos a celebrar que ahora tengo dieciocho años!" Severus se había sorprendido de que lo había olvidado, pero estaba más sorprendido de que Harry quisiera celebrar con él.

Harry había horneado un pastel y había preparado todo tipo de comida, sorprendentemente algunas eran las favoritas de Severus, cuando habían comido por la tarde, Severus todavía estaba sorprendido de que Harry estuviera allí con él y no con sus amigos, cuando preguntó por qué, la respuesta de Harry fue "Porque eres el único con quien quiero estar ahora", Severus ya no cuestionó a Harry.

Habían comido el pastel con una taza de café para Severus y una taza de té para Harry a última hora de la tarde sentados en la sala de Severus, cuando limpiaron sus platos, Severus notó que Harry estaba durmiéndose ahí sentado, recuerda que había dejado su sillón y había tomado la taza de Harry haciendo que este levantara la vista "Duerme", dijo y Harry sonrió y asintió, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en el sofá, Severus había regresado con una manta para Harry y un libro para él, había puesto la manta sobre Harry y se había sentado de nuevo en su sillón, había sacado su varita y había encendido la chimenea y luego comenzó a leer su libro.

Unas horas después había sentido que alguien lo estaba mirando y había levantado la vista solo para perderse en un par de hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo, Harry se había quitado la manta y se levantó del sofá donde estaba acostado, y se había dirigido hacia Severus y había tomado el libro de sus manos, marcado la página y lo puso en la mesa junto al sillón, Severus había visto todo esto aún perdido en los ojos de Harry, Harry se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus y Severus había entrado en pánico por un momento antes de que Harry tomara su rostro y lo besara.

Severus no respondió al beso y Harry dejó de besarlo y lo miro con esos ojos brillantes, luciendo tan perdido de repente, Severus gruñó y tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo había besado esta vez, recuerda cómo Harry se había derretido en sus brazos, recuerda ese pequeño gemido que Harry dejó salir y cómo sintió que sus pantalones se apretaban. Se detuvieron solo porque necesitaban aire, Harry había sonreído y alcanzado su boca de nuevo, pero Severus lo detuvo.

"Tenemos que parar" había dicho y Harry le había preguntado por qué quejándose un poco, él había sonreído y respondido "Si todavía sientes lo mismo que ahora cuando cumplas veintiuno, con mucho gusto voy a seguir cada una de las demandas que hagas” Harry se había quejado pero asintió y se escondió en el cuello de Severus, simplemente dejaron la cómoda posición cuando el estómago de Harry retumbó.

Los siguientes tres años fueron una tortura para ambos, pero ambos mantuvieron su palabra, esperaron pero aún se veían casi todos los días, Harry comenzó su entrenamiento de Auror y Severus regresó a Hogwarts esta vez solo como Cabeza de Slytherin y Director Adjunto, Severus lo ayudó con pociones y esta vez Harry entendió todo lo que Severus le estaba enseñando, se volvieron inseparables, su amistad cada vez más fuerte, incluso Hermione y Ron estaban cuestionando la cordura de Harry.

Por supuesto hubieron tiempos duros para ellos donde alguno perdió los estribos y le gritó al otro y se fue, pero nunca pasó desde ese mismo día en que uno buscaba al otro y se disculpaban, terminando siempre abrazados en el sofá de las habitaciones de Severus o en la casa de Harry. En la superficie, ambos sabían que se amaban pero nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema. Ambos esperando.

Cuando Harry cumplió veintiún años, Severus estaba ansioso, Harry le había enviado a Hedwig la noche antes de su cumpleaños con una nota diciendo que iba a pasar parte de su cumpleaños con los Weasley pero que llegaría a Spinner’s por la tarde, Severus había regresado la lechuza con una respuesta afirmativa, él por primera vez se había preparado para el cumpleaños de Harry, hizo la cena y había hecho un pastel pero Harry nunca apareció ese día, llamó a Harry vía floo pero no respondió, quería llamar a Hermione o Ron o incluso a los Weasley para saber si Harry estaba bien, pero cuando estuvo listo para hacerlo, Hedwig llegó con una nota que decía "lo siento" y él entendió, Harry apareció en su puerta tres días después, luciendo serio y con bolsas pronunciadas debajo de esos ojos ahora opacos.

Cuando preguntó qué había sucedido, Harry lo abrazó y Severus estuvo perdido hasta el momento en que Harry lo dejó ir y dijo "Me casaré con Ginny el año que viene cuando ella cumpla veintiuno". Severus sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil piezas, pero él solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa tensa. "Felicidades" había dicho y Harry se había ido.

Severus se culpó a sí mismo durante días, pensó que había alejado a Harry cuando estaba preparado para estar con él y ahora lo había perdido, los siguientes meses después del anuncio de Harry, fueron los peores para Severus, porque Harry había detenido sus visitas, Severus tomo una decisión y en el aniversario de la muerte de Lily fue al cementerio donde sabía que Harry iba a estar, como todos los otros años, para hablar con él a solas. Cuando llegó, Harry estaba allí y en el momento en que lo vio intentó huir, pero Severus fue más rápido e impidió el escape "¿Por qué me estás evitando?" había preguntado y Harry se había quedado allí sin una respuesta, solo mirando el suelo.

Severus dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire y caminó hacia la tumba de Lily, dejó un hermoso ramo de lirios "Aún te extraño Lily", dijo y luego se había vuelto hacia la tumba de James y dijo "Soy amigo de tu hijo, Espero que te estés revolcando en tu tumba, Potter”. Harry resopló ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

Severus se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo justo en frente de Harry "Voy a estar esperando en mi habitación con mi café y tu té como siempre hacemos cuando venimos al cementerio. Voy a darte tiempo con tus padres como siempre, si no te presentas voy a entender que nuestra amistad se acabó, pero si te presentas voy a aferrarme a esa amistad, voy a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites y esperare lo mismo para mí, si te presentas voy a estar esperando la historia completa sobre cómo el Auror Kilian te pateó el trasero en estos tres meses que no apareciste” Harry se limpió una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla y sonrió ante las últimas palabras, Severus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y dijo "No estoy listo para dejarte ir Harry", luego se apareció lejos de allí. Harry se presentó en sus aposentos. Todo volvió casi a la normalidad.

Cuando llegó la despedida de soltero de Harry, Harry se perdió en el alcohol, Severus lo había arrastrado a Spinner's casi desmayado, recuerda los ojos brillantes de Harry cuando lo estaba metiendo en la cama, recuerda el "Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Severus" antes de desmayarse, Severus le preguntó a Harry al día siguiente si recordaba algo de la noche anterior y cuando Harry simplemente había negado con la cabeza, Severus decidió no preguntarle de nuevo a Harry qué había querido decir cuando dijo que esperaba que Severus lo perdonara algún día.

Cuando Harry se casó con Ginny, Severus estaba desconsolado, pero con su máscara habitual estaba allí para Harry, recuerda que se sintió extraño cuando Harry no sonrió durante la ceremonia y cuando preguntó, Harry solo dijo "Estaba nervioso Severus, mira ahora estoy sonriendo, estoy feliz, ¿ves?” Severus solo había asentido y no volvió a preguntar.

Habían pasado dos años cuando Harry dijo "Voy a ser padre". Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar ese día y Harry todavía estaba tan deprimido como el día en que se casó "Felicidades", había dicho y Harry solo asintió. Cuando James Sirius nació, Harry recuperó un poco la chispa que había perdido en sus ojos.

Pasó un año y medio cuando Harry anunció que iba a ser padre de nuevo, Severus, que había estado leyendo una poción complicada a un James muy callado, solo asintió con la cabeza "Felicidades de nuevo, ahora déjame seguir explicándole a JaSi lo que necesita hacer con esta poción para que esta no explote como le pasó a su padre cuando estaba en la escuela” Harry había sonreído y había seguido escuchando a Severus leerle a su hijo.

El día que nació Albus, Harry había llevado a Severus a la sala de recién nacidos de San Mungo y le había mostrado al bebé a través del cristal, Severus había sonreído y luego Harry había dicho "Ese es Albus Severus Potter, mi hijo" Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron y se volvieron hacia Harry "¿Qué acabas de decir?" Harry no respondió, solo sonrió y luego dijo "¿No es hermoso?". Severus recuerda que no pudo decir nada las siguientes horas ese día y los ojos de Harry brillaron un poco más.

Cuando James tenía cuatro años y Albus dos, los ojos de Harry brillaron una vez más como cuando tenía veinte esta vez gracias al pequeño bulto de alegría, su hija. Severus recuerda la primera vez que sostuvo a Lily Luna en sus brazos, se enamoró de ella en el segundo en que esos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron, le prometió a la niña que nunca la dejaría sola, ni a sus hermanos ni a su padre.

Él y Harry se volvieron una vez más inseparables y los niños siempre estaban al lado de su padre, Severus nunca vio a Ginny con ellos, porque ella estaba tan ocupada jugando con las Arpías como para cuidar a sus hijos, Severus amaba a esos niños como si fueran suyos. .

JaSi, como llamaba a James Sirius tenía ocho años, era el clon casi perfecto de su padre, tenía el pelo revuelto y un hermoso par de ojos azules, era travieso, alborotador y le encantaba jugar en su escoba, era un buen hermano mayor, pero sobre todo que era un genio en pociones, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Severus y le encantaba hacerle bromas a su padre.

Albus tenía seis años en ese momento y era casi un Weasley perfecto, con el pelo de zanahoria y las pecas pero con hermosos ojos verdes, le encantaba estar con sus tíos Fred y George y le encantaba estar en el laboratorio de Severus viendo cómo su hermano trabajaba con Severus, desafortunadamente tenía el talento de su tío Neville para las pociones y todas le explotaban en la cara, era un niño muy tranquilo, e idolatraba a su hermano mayor, también le encantaba cuidar bien a su hermanita fulminando con la mirada a todos los niños que se atrevieran a acercarse a ella especialmente ese niño Malfoy.

Severus siempre sonreía ante esto, al pobre Scorpius le encantaba estar cerca de Lily, pero sabía que no estaba cerca de ella por la niña sino porque quería estar cerca del pequeño Albus.

Lily tenía cuatro años y era la viva imagen de su abuela tenía un hermoso y ondulado cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes y era una niña llena de alegría, amaba a su padre y a sus hermanos, pero Severus era su príncipe con brillante armadura, recuerda que cuando tenía un año y medio, le encantaba estar en sus brazos, cuando llegaba el momento de volver a casa lloraba y lloraba hasta el momento en que estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Severus, cada vez que llegaban a Spinner’s o sus habitaciones en Hogwarts corría hacia él y abrazaba sus piernas hasta el momento en que él la levantaba en sus brazos.

Amaba a los tres niños, eran su familia aunque no podía decirlo en voz alta, todavía amaba a Harry también y lo mataba cada vez que los cuatro necesitaban regresar a esa casa donde a veces Ginny los estaba esperando.

Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que casi no escuchó la floo activarse, pero luego una pequeña voz fue todo lo que necesito para salir de sus recuerdos.

"Seveus" la vocecita lo llamó, luego un suspiro "Seveus stas ahí" escucho un leve llanto, ahí es cuando reaccionó.

"¿Lily?" se apresuró a la floo "¿Qué pasa cariño?" preguntó cuándo llegó a su chimenea y vio a la pequeña de Harry llorando y llamándolo "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó de nuevo y Lily solo abrazó a su pequeño lobo de peluche con más fuerza.

Ella lagrimeo "Papá", fue lo dijo.

Severus sintió una oleada de pánico atravesar su cuerpo. "Hazte a un lado cariño, ya voy" Lily asintió antes de desaparecer.

Tomó polvos floo y los tiró a la chimenea diciendo alto y claro "Phoenix Manor"

Cuando salió de la chimenea, de repente estaba con los brazos llenos de un cuerpecito temblando y abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, levantó a la niña y le devolvió el abrazo "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó una vez más, pero Lily simplemente enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus y comenzó a llorar.

"Cariño" dijo con calma mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla "Necesito que me digas qué pasa aquí para que pueda arreglarlo y ¿dónde está tu papá?" ante la mención de su papá, Lily dejó de llorar y finalmente miró a Severus

"Papi me decogio de casa de tía Luna" comenzó con un pequeño sollozo y jugando con las orejas de su lobo de peluche "Cuando llegamos a casa, papi me detuvo en la entlada, dijo que adgo no estaba bien" Severus escaneó la habitación buscando brevemente algo fuera de lugar pero todo estaba bien, Lily no se dio cuenta.

"Él, él entlo en la casa", volvió a sollozar "y me dejó en la puedta", se volvió y señaló la puerta con su dedo "luego oí a mamá y papi glital, y mamá le glito cosas hodibles a papi", volvió a sollozar "ella dijo que eda un ustopido y que ahoda puede il y jodel su mudciélago de la mazmoda, ¿qué es un mudciélago de mazmoda Seveus?” preguntó ella con esos grandes ojos verdes mirándolo.

"Yo, yo ..." se había quedado sin palabras, Lily estaba esperando pero luego suspiro de nuevo y continuó su historia "luego un homble salió del pasillo y luego vino mamá tamben y me mpujó a un lado" se frota el brazo y Severus sintió una oleada de ira por sus venas con esto "Tonces mamá y el homble saliedon y busqué a papi y él estaba solo en la bitación de mamá y me envió a mi bitación y luego papi empezó a llodal y yo fui y te llamé", terminó con un pequeño resoplido, más tranquila ahora.

Severus estaba en silencio, sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar, especialmente la parte del murciélago de la mazmorra y la parte donde Lily dijo del dormitorio de su mamá, necesitaba ver a Harry pero primero necesitaba hacer algo con Lily "Cariño", dijo "Necesito hablar con tu papá y ayudarlo, ¿qué piensas de ir a Hogwarts con tu madrina Minerva?” Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, amaba a su madrina y sobre todo le encantaba ir al castillo donde su madrina era la directora, donde su papi fue un día estudiante y donde su persona favorita era el profesor.

Ella asintió vigorosamente ante esto y Severus dejó escapar un suspiro, se giró de nuevo y arrojó un montón de polvos floo a la chimenea "Directora McGonagall, cuartos de Hogwarts" las llamas se volvieron azules y habló de nuevo "Minerva, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó y unos segundos después el rostro de la directora apareció, “¿Severus? ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa?" Lily sonreía de oreja a oreja en el momento en que el rostro de madrina apareció en el fuego "¿Puedes cuidar de Lily? Pasó algo y necesito un momento con Harry" preguntó en lugar de contestarle, ella se veía un poco sorprendida pero asintió con la cabeza. “Ya voy por ella” dijo y unos momentos después estaba parada frente a él sonriéndole a la niña feliz y después de que Lily tomara su mochila que aún estaba en la puerta, desaparecieron nuevamente a través del fuego.

Severus escaneó la habitación una vez más, cerró la red floo y luego atravesó el pasillo, caminando hacia el dormitorio principal, cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a Harry sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y sosteniendo un papel, su cabeza estaba enterrada en sus rodillas y sollozando, se acuclillo junto a él "Harry", lo llamó suavemente.

Los sollozos se detuvieron y un par de ojos verdes lo miraron "Severus" eso fue lo único que escuchó antes de tener sus brazos llenos de Harry "Ella me engañó" dijo y los brazos de Severus se apretaron automáticamente en la figura de Harry "Lo siento Harry" dijo "¿Por qué lo sientes?" preguntó un confundido Harry dejándolo ir.

Severus se quedó sin palabras, no entendía, Harry debió haber notado su confusión y le había sonreído "Lee", le dio el papel que sostenía hace unos minutos. Severus lo tomó y con una última mirada confusa comenzó a leer.

> Sr. Harry Potter
> 
> "Phoenix Manor" A845KA
> 
> Stratford Road, Wootton Wawen
> 
> Henley-in-Arden
> 
> Estimado Sr. Potter,
> 
> Hemos recibido una notificación para la anulación de su matrimonio con la Sra. Ginevra Molly Potter (de soltera Weasley), hemos recibido el acuerdo prenupcial firmado por usted y la Sra. Potter donde se estipula que en caso de que alguna de las partes esté involucrada en una relación adúltera el matrimonio terminará.
> 
> En este caso, el afectado es el Sr. Harry James Potter, por lo que se abrirá el sobre con los beneficios del Sr. Potter.
> 
> Cláusula No. 1 El Sr. Potter tiene derecho a pedirle a la Sra. Potter (de soltera Weasley) que abandone la propiedad donde viven inmediatamente. Esto también se aplica a las otras dos propiedades ocupadas por...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley y Audrey Weasley (de soltera Relish) (Red Manor House)
>   2. Ronald Bilius Weasley (10 Hampton Grove)
> 

> 
> Cláusula No. 2 El Sr. Potter detendrá la pensión a la Sra. Potter (de soltera Weasley) y las otras 2 personas involucradas en el contrato de matrimonio económicamente, siendo ellos...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley
>   2. Ronald Bilius Weasley
> 

> 
> Cláusula No. 3 El Sr. Potter volverá a tener el control total de todos sus activos, siendo estos...
> 
>   1. No 12 de Grimmauld Place
>   2. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey
>   3. Red Manor House, Covent Garden
>   4. 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead
>   5. Bóveda No. 906
>   6. Bóveda No. 998
>   7. Bóveda No. 1060
>   8. Bóveda No. 1520
> 

> 
> Cláusula No 4 El Sr. Potter tendrá la custodia total de los hijos procreados en el matrimonio, siendo ellos...
> 
>   1. James Sirius Potter (8 años)
>   2. Albus Severus Potter (6 años)
>   3. Lily Luna Potter (4)
> 

> 
> Cláusula No.5 El Sr. Potter será liberado del Juramento Inquebrantable al que fue sometido por...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley
> 

> 
> Cláusula No.6 La Sra. Potter de ahora en adelante no tiene derecho a llevar el apellido Potter en su nombre o sus documentos regresando a ser Ginevra Molly Weasley.
> 
> Luego de haber aclarado todas las cláusulas en el sobre con el nombre del Sr. Harry Potter, se declara en este momento que el Sr. Harry Potter es ahora un hombre libre de compromisos, se declara que el matrimonio entre el Sr. Harry James Potter y la Sra. Ginevra Molly Weasley después de 10 años es a partir de este momento nulo para el Mundo Mágico y Gran Bretaña.
> 
> Sinceramente suya.
> 
> Eadlyn Collingwood
> 
> Eadlyn Collingwood
> 
> Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas
> 
> Ministerio de Magia

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, miró a Harry y volvió a leer la carta.

"Pero esto..." comienza, pero no puede continuar porque Harry está en sus brazos nuevamente temblando.

"Lo siento Severus, lo siento mucho" susurra Harry y lo abraza más fuerte, después de unos momentos cuando Harry está más tranquilo suelta a Severus, y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, Harry lo mira profundamente a los ojos "No me rechaces” dice y luego Severus siente un tirón en su mente y unos segundos después está en la mente de Harry.

Harry comienza a guiarlo a través de sus recuerdos, pronto ve a Harry leyendo una carta, encuentra que es la pequeña nota que él envió el día antes de su cumpleaños hace 11 años, ve a Harry sonriendo y es una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Severus hubiera visto en Harry.

Luego ve a Harry yendo a La Madriguera con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego lo ve rodeado de pelirrojos y perdido en el abrazo de Molly deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, ve a los otros Weasley también, ve un poco de la pequeña fiesta que ellos habían organizado para Harry, luego se da cuenta de que Percy llega y pronto se da cuenta de que Harry y Percy caminan hacia las escaleras y los pierde de vista.

Después está en una habitación llena de los Chudley Cannons y ve a Harry y Percy discutiendo y luego Harry es golpeado por un hechizo, Severus jadea y quiere ayudar a Harry pero no puede, Harry está arrodillado en el medio de la habitación cuando alguien sale de las sombras, los ojos de Severus se agrandan al ver nada menos que a Ronald Weasley, Ron tiene su varita en la mano, la puerta se abre de repente y entra Ginevra. Ella va directamente hacia Harry y se arrodilla ante él "Finalmente vas a ser mío", dice y luego lo besa, luego mira a sus hermanos y vuelve a salir.

"Compañero, compañero, compañero" dice un arrogante Ron "Siempre te atrapé con este hechizo" ahora está parado al frente con Percy "Ahora vamos a hablar y tú vas a estar de acuerdo o vamos a enviar esa estúpido murciélago grasoso que tanto te gusta a Azkaban. Los ojos de Harry se agrandan y Severus hace un ruido estrangulado.

Luego, Severus ve cómo Ron y Percy chantajean a Harry para que se case con Ginny o irán al Ministerio diciendo que Severus lo tiene bajo la maldición Imperius, Severus ve cómo los ojos de Harry se llenan de lágrimas y luego ve con horror cómo Harry acepta hacer lo que quieran. Severus ve una sonrisa en los rostros de Ron y Percy y luego sueltan a Harry y esto cae al suelo.

"Cuando todos estén listos para irse a casa, tu y nosotros vamos a regresar aquí y hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, ¿entiendes?" pregunta Percy y Harry solo asiente, de repente se oye un golpe en la puerta y se escucha la voz de la Sra. Weasley "Harry querido, ¿estás ahí?" Harry mira a Ron y Percy y los ve haciendo una señal para que se calle acerca de ellos pero para responda "Sí, señora Weasley, estoy aquí".

Severus ve la derrota en los ojos de Harry, la escena cambia de nuevo y ve a Harry en el patio trasero, todos felices, excepto él, de repente Harry es arrastrado al cobertizo, Severus nota una mano en el brazo de Harry y segundos después finalmente ve al gemelos frente a Harry, "¿Qué pidieron?" preguntan y Harry no puede responder, cuando trata de responder, un fuerte dolor viaja por sus venas, cuando los gemelos notan el rostro de Harry aguantando el dolor. Fred jadea "¡Esa es la maldición de Percy!" murmura y George no sabe qué decir "Amigo, lo sentimos, no conocemos la contra maldición, pero te vamos a ayudar"

La memoria de Harry cambia de nuevo y está una vez más en la habitación de Ron, Percy, Ron y Ginny están allí, hay una mesa entre ellos y justo en el medio un pergamino, un acuerdo prenupcial que Harry está listo para firmar pero cuándo lo va a hacer la puerta se abre de golpe y George entra jugando con su varita "Hola, asquerosos hermanos y hermana, Harry necesita un testigo y un representante, ¿no creen?" dice con una sonrisa malvada.

Los otros tres se sorprenden y Harry se siente aliviado, toma el pergamino y comienza a leer, un ceño comienza a aparecer en su frente mientras lee "Ok, ¿ya hiciste la Inquebrantable?" pregunta mientras Harry niega "Oh, está bien" sonríe "Voy a lanzarla, porque saben ni Harry ni Percy pueden lanzarla porque bueno, ellos son los que hacen el juramento y Ron y Ginny no pueden lanzarlo porque están en el acuerdo, así que ... Me alegro de haber venido, ¿no creen?” dice con una sonrisa malvada ... Severus se pregunta por qué los gemelos no fueron sorteados en Slytherin.

"Así que comencemos", dice George apuntando con su varita a los manos de Harry y Percy "¿Aceptas Harry Potter hacer todo lo que está estipulado en el Acuerdo?" pregunta, Harry lo mira y luego responde "Lo haré".

"¿Harry Potter estás de acuerdo en que arregle algunas cláusulas?" Ante esto, los ojos de Percy se agrandan, pero Harry habla primero "Lo haré", George sonríe.

"¿Harry Potter estás de acuerdo en que Fred y yo seamos tus testigos y cuando el Acuerdo termine tu nos permitirás ser los que se lo digamos a la familia?" Harry lo mira y sonríe y luego se da cuenta de que en la puerta ahora está Fred, Harry mira a Percy y ve la angustia en sus ojos y sonríe más y luego responde "¡Lo haré!"

Severus es jalado de nuevo y luego ve a George y Fred mover sus varitas del pergamino preguntándole algunas cosas a Harry y continuando, ve la angustia en los rostros de Percy y Ron y luego le entregan a Harry el largo pergamino y él lo lee y sonríe y Severus sabe que los gemelos lo hicieron, Harry y los gemelos ponen sus varitas en la última parte del pergamino y aparecen sus firmas, luego Fred asiente con la cabeza a sus hermanos y hermana y les hace firmar, Severus ve cómo George golpea dos veces el pergamino y aparece un duplicado en la mesa y ahí es cuando Percy, Ron y Ginny gritan y se enojan.

Severus ve el pergamino a través de los ojos de Harry, las correcciones entre paréntesis.

> ** ACUERDO PRENUPCIAL **
> 
> ESTE ACUERDO PRENUPCIAL HECHO EL _31_ de _Julio_.
> 
> **ENTRE:**
> 
> _Harry James Potter_
> 
> **\- Y -**
> 
> _Ginevra Molly Weasley_
> 
> **ANTECEDENTES.**
> 
>   1. Este acuerdo se hace entre _Harry James Potter_ y _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ , quienes están contemplando casarse el uno con el otro.
>   2. Las Partes tienen la intención de que este Acuerdo entre en vigencia al contraer matrimonio el día _11_ de _Agosto_ del próximo año.
>   3. Las Partes desean fijar sus respectivos derechos y responsabilidades que esperan de este matrimonio.
>   4. [Las Partes reconocen que este Acuerdo será anulado en caso de que una de las Partes esté involucrada en una relación adúltera.]
> 

> 
> **AHORA, POR LO TANTO,** las Partes acuerdan lo siguiente.
> 
> **PROPIEDAD**
> 
>   1. _Harry James Potter_ permitirá [ ~~control total de todas sus propiedades~~ compartir el control de _4_ de sus _10_ propiedades, siendo estas: 
>     1. No 12 de Grimmauld Place.
>     2. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.
>     3. Red Manor House, Covent Garden.
>     4. 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead.
> 

> 
>   1. _Harry James Potter_ otorgará ~~todas las propiedades~~ permiso para que _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ y _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ vivan en dos de las propiedades anteriores.]
> 

> 
> **DINERO**
> 
>   1. _Harry James Potter_ le dará [ ~~el control total de su dinero a~~ una pensión de _136 galeones_ por mes a _Ginevra Molly Weasley_.]
>   2. _Harry James Potter_ pagará a _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ y _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ la cantidad de _13 Galeones, 2 Snickels y 2 Knuts_ [cada _3 meses_ por el cuidado de las casas que ocuparán.
>   3. _Harry James Potter_ compartirá el control de _4 Bóvedas_ de todos sus activos, estas siendo:
> 

> 
>   1. Bóveda 895
>   2. Bóveda 906
>   3. Bóveda 1060
>   4. Refugio 1520]
> 

> 
> **NIÑOS Y COHABITACIÓN**
> 
>   1. Las Partes acuerdan tener [ ~~todos los~~ hijos ~~que Ginevra Molly Weasley quiere~~ , estos serán procreados a través del procedimiento clínico solo cuando _Molly Weasley (de soltera Prewett)_ lo solicite.
>   2. Las Partes no cohabitaran juntos.]
> 

> 
> **DISPOSICIÓN TESTAMENTARIA**
> 
>   1. En caso de Fallecimiento de una o ambas Partes, se aplicarán las siguientes reglas:
> 

> 
>   1. [En caso de la Muerte de _Harry James Potter_ ~~toda su fortuna pasará a su viuda~~ este Acuerdo sería anulado y el control de los siguientes bienes y la custodia de los Niños Potter (en caso de que existan) siendo esta la custodia Paterna será entregada a _Severus Tobías Snape_.
> 

> 
> Propiedades:
> 
>   * 12 de Grimmauld Place.
>   * 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.
>   * Red Manor House, Covent Garden.
>   * 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead.
>   * Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow.
>   * Phoenix Manor, Wootton Wawen.
>   * Frensham Manor, Frenham, Surrey.
>   * Newton Road, Yeovil, Somerset.
>   * Granja Broadlees, Newton Mearns, Glasgow.
>   * Thursley Estate, Godalming, Surrey.
> 

> 
> Bóvedas:
> 
>   * Bóveda 687 "Bóveda Potter"
>   * Bóveda 711 "Bóveda Black"
>   * Bóveda 720 "Bóveda Dumbledore"
>   * Bóveda 895 "Bóveda Evans"
>   * Bóveda 906 "Bóveda Pettigrew"
>   * Bóveda 998 "Bóveda Quirrell"
>   * Bóveda 1060 "Bóveda Lupin"
>   * Bóveda 1520 "Bóveda Weasley/Potter"
>   * Bóveda 1617 "Bóveda Potter/Lupin"
>   * Bóveda 1793 "Bóveda SW/Potter"]
> 

> 
>   1. En el caso de la muerte de _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ , este Acuerdo se anularía por completo (consulte la sección TERMINACIÓN para obtener más información).
> 

> 
>   1. [En el caso de la muerte de _Harry James Potter_ y _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ , se deberán seguir las instrucciones de la subsección a) anterior, donde se estipula que _Severus Tobías Snape_ tomará el control total de todos los activos y la custodia total de los Niños Potter (En caso de que existan).]
> 

> 
> **[TERMINACIÓN**
> 
>   1. Este Acuerdo se terminara en caso de una relación adúltera tal como se estipula en la sección D.
> 

> 
>   1. En caso de que la relación adúltera provenga de _Harry James Potter_ , se deberán implementar las siguientes reglas.
> 

> 
>   * _Fred Weasley_ y _George Weasley_ tomarán el control total de las Propiedades estipuladas en la Sección de Propiedades de este Acuerdo.
>   * _Fred Weasley_ y _George Weasley_ tomarán el control total de las Bóvedas estipuladas en la Sección de Dinero de este Acuerdo.
>   * En caso de que existan niños Potter, la custodia será compartida por ambos padres.
> 

> 
>   1. En caso de que la relación adúltera provenga de _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ , se deberán implementar las siguientes reglas.
> 

> 
>   * _Harry James Potter_ tendrá derecho a pedirle a _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ que abandone la propiedad donde residen en ese momento.
>   * _Harry James Potter_ tendrá derecho a pedirle a _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ y _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ que dejen las propiedades en las que residen.
>   * _Harry James Potter_ cesará la pensión de _Ginevra Molly Weasley._
>   * _Harry James Potter_ cesará el pago a _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ y _Ronald Bilius Weasley_.
>   * _Harry James Potter_ volverá a tener el control total de todos los activos estipulados en este Acuerdo.
>   * _Harry James Potter_ tendrá la custodia total de los Niños Potter (en caso de que existan).
>   * _Harry James Potter_ será liberado del Juramento Inquebrantable y el hechizo que fue sometido por _Percy Ignatius Weasley_.]
> 

> 
> **EN TESTIMONIO DE LO CUAL** , las Partes han puesto sus firmas el _31_ de _Julio_.
> 
> **FIRMADO Y SELLADO CON MAGIA** **.**
> 
> Testigo _: Ronald Bilius Weasley_
> 
> Testigo: _Percy Ignatius Weasley_
> 
> Testigo: _Fred Weasley_
> 
> Testigo: _George Weasley_
> 
> **LAS PARTES QUE EJECUTAN ESTE ACUERDO** **.**
> 
> Nombre: _Harry James Potter_
> 
> Nombre: _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Severus jadea, pero no puede decir nada porque Harry lo guía a través de todos sus recuerdos, todo el dolor que pasó cuando tuvo que lastimarlo, todo el dolor que tuvo en ese año que tuvo que esperar, la rabia que estaba sintiendo el día de su boda, toda la tristeza que tuvo que soportar cada vez que tuvo que separarse de Severus sin poder decirle toda la verdad.

Ve cómo Ginevra trataba a Harry y todas las cosas estúpidas que le dijo, ve cómo un día en una reunión de Weasley mientras Molly tenía a una de sus nietas en sus brazos le preguntó a Harry y Ginny cuándo iban a tener su primer hijo, ve un pequeño brillo en los anillos de boda, observa el proceso y luego observa la llegada de JaSi. Ve cómo Harry deja a los Aurores para estar con su hijo en todo momento.

Mira cómo Ginevra trata a JaSi y Harry, Harry se encarga de todo lo relacionado con su hijo, Ginny solo lo trata maternalmente cuando está rodeada de su familia, él la ve ir a jugar con las Arpías y ve el alivio de Harry después de esto.

Ve como dos años después se repite la misma conversación, el mismo brillo, el mismo proceso y luego la llegada de Al, ve la gran discusión entre Harry y Ginny porque Harry quiere llamar a su hijo Albus Severus, ve como Ginny accede solo después de que Harry promete que le dará una buena cantidad de dinero si deja de discutir, ve el brillo en los ojos de Ginevra y finalmente deja de discutir con él.

De nuevo ve como Ginny deja de lado sus responsabilidades con sus hijos, ve como Harry se encarga de todo, ve como JaSi no deja que Ginny se acerque a él solo quiere a Harry, Albus no entiende nada, es solo un bebé, ve peleas, escucha a Ginny gritar más que nada, la ve irse varias veces, ve como Harry siempre corre con sus hijos y luego en uno de los recuerdos escucha algo que lo asombra, parado ahí al lado de Harry ve a JaSi "Papi, ¿podemos ir con papá?" Los ojos de Harry están sorprendidos "¿Con quién James?" pregunta "Con Papa Seveus".

El recuerdo cambia pero siente una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, ve a Harry sentado en el sofá con Al en su regazo jugando con él mientras JaSi está en el piso con una hoja para colorear cuando Molly pregunta "¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?" Él sonríe pero no se gira para verla y no se da cuenta de que Ginny está detrás de ella. “Un dibujo para papá” dice y Molly sonríe ante la ternura de su nieto pero Ginny entiende, entiende que James solo llama a Harry Papi y nunca papá.

La pelea después de eso es enorme, James y Al están encerrados en su habitación, cuando Harry finalmente va con ellos JaSi no para de llorar y pedir perdón con el dibujo arrugado en su manita, Severus recuerda el dibujo él lo tiene en su escritorio junto a todos los otros que los tres niños le habían regalado, siente la ira correr por sus venas odiando a Ginny cada vez más y luego escucha a Harry "Shh cariño, no es tu culpa, no tienes que pedir perdón, solo espera y un día podrás decirlo en voz alta, te lo prometo ".

Después de ese día ve como Ginny siempre quiere saber dónde están y qué están haciendo, ella acosa a Harry y James pero siempre dicen "Estábamos con Fred y George" o "Estábamos con Neville y Luna" y ella se lo cree y deja de preguntar, pero él sabe, sabe que es mentira porque Harry y los niños siempre estaban con él.

Y luego, un día llega Hermione y Harry lo sabe, él sabe que ella descubrió todo, pero aún no puede hablar y la deja hablar, "Encontré el pergamino entre sus cosas, lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho" luego ve rápidamente como pasa todo cuando Hermione se divorcia de Ron, toma sus cosas y sus hijos y se va a Australia con sus padres, no la vuelve a ver pero sabe que ellos hablan a veces y que Molly y Arthur ocasionalmente ven a los niños. .

Meses después lo ve todo de nuevo Molly preguntando si tendrán otro bebé algún día y luego Lily está en camino, pero luego descubre lo que Ginny quiere hacer y no puede creerlo "Dime Potter, ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a pagarme por tener este bebé?" dice y Severus quiere matarla en ese momento "Lo que quieras" responde Harry y ella sonríe.

Y Harry le paga todos los meses hasta que Lily llega y él por fin es medio libre, Severus sabe que no han hecho nada contra Harry porque no tendrían el control de nada, así que tuvieron que aguantarse.

Y luego se ve a sí mismo con Lily en sus brazos y ve cómo Harry lo mira, cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de eso, ve que la felicidad de Harry está con sus hijos y sorprendentemente con él.

Y JaSi entiende, a su corta edad entiende que su madre no los ama y se asegura de que Al no lo sienta y cuida de Lily y Harry le muestra lo agradecido que está con su hijo mayor por estar ahí para él y Severus ahora ama más a ese niño.

Ve más peleas y escucha más gritos y escucha "¡Nunca dejaré que jodas con tu murciélago de la mazmorra!" y entiende lo que Lily le preguntó.

Y luego llegan a este día, ve cómo Harry recoge a Lily de la casa de Neville y Luna, cómo hablan de lo que hizo con sus primos, ve el momento en que el anillo de Harry brilla y cuando Harry y Lily aparecen en la entrada de Phoenix Manor y luego lo oye murmurar "Algo no está bien" deteniendo a su hija en la entrada de la casa, sacando su varita y dejándola ahí mientras va hasta la habitación de Ginny, y sabe, sabe lo que va a encontrar allí.

Cuando llega a la habitación de Ginny la ve en la cama con un hombre teniendo sexo y luego la escucha "Moría por tenerte dentro de mí, nos hemos besado demasiado y no ha pasado nada, ya te necesitaba" y justo entonces un Búho entra con un sobre que deja caer en las manos de Harry y finalmente lo notan ahí parado. "Bueno, parece que si pasó algo, así que sal de mi casa ahora mismo"

Y luego comienzan los gritos y el hombre se viste rápidamente mientras Ginny también lo hace y le grita a Harry "Eres un estúpido, pero no podrás deshacerte de mí, maldito maricón, ahora estarás feliz de ir y de poder joder con tu murciélago grasiento, ¡pero mi familia estará de mi lado y lo perderás todo!" Harry se rio entre dientes mientras leía la carta en sus manos "Si tengo esto en mis manos, ¿qué te hace pensar que Fred y George no recibieron uno igual y ahora están hablando con tus padres, recuerdas?" Harry golpea su sien con su varita en su última palabra y el rostro de Ginny muestra que ella lo recuerda.

"Ahora lárgate" y con un pase de varita todas las cosas de Ginny desaparecieron de la habitación, y Ginny y el hombre salieron de ahí y él se queda parado repitiendo "Soy libre, finalmente soy libre"

Oye la voz de Lily pero no la ve porque Harry tiene lágrimas en los ojos y no se gira para verla "Papi" y Harry respira hondo y dice "Cariño, ve a tu habitación, está bien, papi ira por ti en un momento" y cuando Harry piensa que está solo, comienza a llorar.

Ve como Harry sigue llorando y riendo, ve como el anillo de bodas desaparece de su mano, y luego Harry pierde fuerza en sus piernas y cae al piso, apretando la carta en sus manos lo ve sollozar y susurrar "Soy libre" escucha su propia voz y luego está de nuevo frente a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y el momento que ha estado esperando durante 11 años finalmente llega, Harry en sus brazos mientras lo besa profundamente.

Cuando se separaron, Severus ve esa sonrisa que extrañaba tanto y sin querer perder más tiempo, besa a Harry de nuevo. Harry suspira en los brazos de su amado, ese que le habían quitado hace 11 años.

Se separan de nuevo, pero Severus tira de él hasta que lo tiene a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y continúa extendiendo besos por todo el rostro del joven, Harry se ríe y enreda sus manos en el cabello del mayor. "¿Cómo lo supiste?", pregunta.

Severus finalmente deja su tarea, "Lily" dijo, y enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro "Ella estaba llorando y llamó" hace una pausa y suspira "Harry, creo que Lily me llamó papá" cuando levanta la cara de nuevo, esos oscuros ojos están llenos de preocupación "No me di cuenta, hasta que me mostraste la memoria de James" Harry está preocupado por cuántos sentimientos pasan por los ojos del maestro de pociones, pero luego Severus habla de nuevo "No los merezco"

Harry finalmente lo comprende y lo abraza "Oh Sev, te los mereces, ellos te aman" lo mira a los ojos "Sabían que algo andaba mal con nuestra familia, pero sabían que cada vez que estábamos contigo nuestra familia estaba bien" Harry sonríe "Ellos odiaban a Ginny, y no importa cuánto esfuerzo puse en hacer que la amaran un poco" suspira "Pero no, en cambio era tan diferente contigo, no necesitaba hacer nada para que ellos te amaran a ti y en secreto te llamaran papá "

Harry duda antes de preguntar "¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres... quieres ser su padre?" Severus lo mira sorprendido "Oh Harry" dice "Los quiero a todos conmigo, siempre, los quiero a mi lado, a ti y a ellos"

Una pequeña lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Harry y Severus besa su camino. Harry suspira sabiendo que todo está encajando.

"Hazme el amor" dice antes de besar a Severus y Severus se ahoga un poco "Sí" Severus gime y asiente besándolo con más fuerza.

"¿Jas y Al?" Pregunta entre besos y Harry se retuerce antes de responder "Feorge y Gred" y Severus asiente de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro "¿Lily?" jadea cuando Severus muerde su cuello.

"Minerva", responde, sus labios buscándolo de nuevo y se unen en un beso apasionado. "Tenemos que levantarnos de aquí", dice Severus, pero su mano cae por los costados de Harry, agarrando su cintura solo para apretarlo contra sí mismo. Harry gime ante esto porque ahora puede sentir la erección del otro rozando la suya.

"Sí" gime Harry "Aquí no, vamos a casa" Severus se aleja y lo mira confundido y Harry sonríe, cuando se levantan, Harry lo abraza y se aparecen desde allí, cuando Severus abre los ojos están parados en el medio de una sala de estar que no es la de Phoenix Manor, Spinner o sus habitaciones en Hogwarts.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunta y Harry se sonroja "¿En casa?" responde, pero parece estar preguntando. Severus lo mira y arquea una ceja. "Casa" él dice y Harry asiente.

Harry respira profundo antes de encontrar su voz "Bienvenido a Granja Broadlees", se aleja de Severus y comienza a caminar por la habitación.

"Granja Broadlees", pregunta y Harry asiente con la cabeza "Una semana después de que cumplí 21 años, una lechuza vino a mí con una carta pidiéndome que fuera a Gringotts, me tomó unos días más pero al final fui" Harry explica "El testamento de mis padres, el de Sirius y el Dumbledore se abrieron y recibí mi herencia completa" Severus asiente ante esto "¿Recuerdas todas las propiedades y bóvedas en el acuerdo prenupcial?" Severus asiente de nuevo "Bueno, recibí todo eso ese día"

Severus parece sorprendido, pero permite que Harry continúe hablando "En el testamento de Sirius, dijo que Grimmauld y la bóveda de los Black quedaban a mí nombre" Severus ya sabía esto "En el de Albus” Harry se ahoga un poco con sus palabras "En el de Albus estaban los testamentos de Quirrel y Pettigrew" Severus jadea "Quirrel le dejó sus cosas a Albus ya que no tenía familia y Albus me las dio a mí, la casa donde vivía Ron y una bóveda que es una de las que tenían control, no tenía mucho dinero cuando se las di, ya que un porcentaje había pasado de allí a una bóveda que creé con lo que Remus le dejo a Teddy, así que no tenían mucho para gastar" Harry se ríe "Pettigrew también me dejó su bóveda que tenía mucho menos que la de Quirrel, así que esa es otro que dejé para Percy y Ron "

Severus respira sabiendo que esos dos no podrían gastar la fortuna de Harry como querían "Albus me dejó dos propiedades y su bóveda, aunque los duendes me dijeron que yo solo poseía el 50 por ciento de esta porque había otro heredero" Harry se vuelve a verlo y Severus asiente, él es el otro heredero, Harry tiene los ojos rojos pero Severus no lo interrumpe.

"En el testamento de mis padres también estaban los testamentos de mis abuelos, Trevor Evans y Fleamont Potter, mi abuelo Trevor me dejó la casa en Privet Drive, yo no sabía que esa casa era de ellos" una pequeña lágrima se escapa de esos verdes ojos "Y mi abuelo Fleamont me dejó otra propiedad y aquí, mis padres me dejaron la de Godric y la casa donde vivía Percy, la bóveda de los Potter que ya tenía y una pequeña bóveda que mi madre tenía para mí"

Harry le da la espalda a Severus, y ve cómo los hombros de Harry tiemblan y sabe que está llorando "Yo, yo fui el heredero de todos los Merodeadores" tartamudea y en ese preciso momento Severus sabe que finalmente tiene que acercarse a él. Y con grandes pasos se acerca a Harry y lo abraza por detrás.

"Todos me dejaron sus cosas" llora Harry "Shh" Severus lo calma "Todos te amaban, cuando la guerra estaba por terminar tú también estabas en mi testamento" dice Severus y Harry jadea "Ahora James, Al y Lily están también allí" Harry se gira en los brazos de Severus "Yo también los amo a todos Harry”

Y no dicen nada, simplemente se pierden en los ojos del otro, después de un rato Harry se inclina contra su pecho y suspira "Elegí esta casa para nosotros, siempre seguí anhelando que me esperaras y algún día podríamos estar juntos" Severus le besa la cabeza "Mi abuelo Fleamont era pocionista como tú, por eso elegí esta propiedad, hay 5 invernaderos y un laboratorio, durante todos estos años lo he estado preparando para ti, los invernaderos están llenos de plantas necesarias para pociones, Neville me ha ayudado con eso y el laboratorio está equipado con ... "

Pero Harry no termina de hablar porque Severus lo está besando y Harry suspira en el beso y Severus se pega a su cuerpo "No necesitas hacer nada de esto, quiero estar contigo, incluso si no tuvieras nada”

Y Harry sonríe y Severus se está volviendo adicto a esas sonrisas, y lo besa porque no lo besó durante 11 años "Vamos" y Harry entiende y comienza a caminar, su mano entrelazada con la de Snape, salen de la sala y pasan por un pasillo, Severus ve la entrada a un comedor, pero no mira demasiado porque continúan por el pasillo y entran a un pequeño salón y de allí a un enorme dormitorio, que Severus no tiene oportunidad de mirar bien porque sus brazos están llenos de Harry en un instante.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que están acostados en la cama, Harry gimiendo cada vez que la boca de Severus deja un beso donde desabotona su camisa "Sev" Harry se atraganta y cuando menos lo espera está desnudo y Severus está besando todo a su alcance.

"Ropa, quítatela" gime Harry "Déjame" Severus sonríe y niega con la cabeza, y luego, con unas pocas palabras, está en el mismo estado de desnudes que Harry, y Harry gime más, Severus besa y chupa los sensibles pezones de su amado y Harry es un mar de gemidos.

"Sev" gime "No quiero que tus manos dejen mi cuerpo" dijo Harry mientras las manos del otro vagaban por su cuerpo "Nunca, no habrá más espacio entre nosotros" gime Severus. "Seguiré tocándote siempre" y luego su boca está en el miembro de Harry y luego Harry es un manojo de incoherencias y gemidos y Severus gime también y Harry se retuerce de placer. Severus lo deja ir y murmura algo y Harry jadea cuando siente un dedo en su entrada.

"Sí" gime Harry cuando siente que un dedo se desliza dentro de él, "Tan apretado" Severus gime, y el calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo recordando que será la primera vez de Harry, los dedos de Severus trabajan lentamente para prepararlo, golpeando su interior y presionando juguetonamente su próstata de vez en cuando.

Snape captura la boca del otro y Harry lo agarra desesperadamente. Harry se mueve y envuelve una de sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Snape, una súplica silenciosa para el mayor. Severus retira su mano y se mueve para colocarse contra Harry.

Hubo un sí silencioso antes de que Snape entrara lenta y completamente en el calor de Harry, Severus no pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó mientras se presionaba contra Harry y temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no moverse más. "Dime si quieres que me detenga" dijo.

"No, no te detengas, no quiero que te detengas" jadeó el más joven, "Solo hazme el amor"

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas se mantuvieron mientras el maestro de pociones comenzaba a balancear sus caderas suavemente con movimientos lentos. Harry gimió y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mostrando un poco de malestar. "Te amo" dijo Severus y movió sus caderas comenzando a cambiar el ángulo con cada empuje hasta que el joven bajo él gritó con un inconfundible tono de éxtasis. Siguieron pequeños gemidos cuando Harry comenzó a moverse con Severus, una mano enredada en el cabello de Snape mientras la otra clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Snape.

"Sev'rus" Harry gimió mientras se arqueaba hacia el cuerpo de Severus mientras Snape comenzaba a empujar más fuerte, ganando gemidos más fuertes de su amante. Incapaz de seguir besándose entre jadeos de placer, Severus acarició con la cara el cuello del menor y se empujó, más fuerte, más rápido. El miembro de Harry ya estaba goteando líquido pre seminal atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, su balbuceo consistía en el nombre del pocionista. Su orgasmo se acercó rápidamente, siendo evidente por el volumen de sus gritos.

Al escuchar esto, Snape se estiró para tomar los labios de Harry justo cuando Harry llego primero al clímax, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el de Severus. Sintiendo esto Severus se acercó a su propio clímax, "Harry, estoy cerca" Harry gimió al sentirse demasiado sensible "Hazlo, hazlo en mí" Severus jadeó y lo miró a los ojos "Podrías terminar en..." pero no pudo continuar porque Harry lo interrumpió con un tierno beso "Hazlo, no me importa" Severus asintió y con algunas embestidas más desiguales, se vació el interior de su amante con un gemido contra la boca de Harry.

Durante varios minutos, se besaron una y otra vez antes de susurrar te amo en la boca del otro, Snape se retiró y se acostó junto al más joven. Harry lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus mientras ambos respiraban profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Todo está bien" Harry suspiró y Severus sonrió y acarició la nariz de Harry "Te amo", dijo antes de que ambos se hundieran en un sueño tranquilo.

3 años después King´s Cross

Es un día nublado el primero de septiembre, y Lily Potter se aferra llorosa al brazo de su padre porque no puede ir con su hermano mayor en el tren a Hogwarts. "Pero yo quiero ir con James papi" dice y Harry suspira, han estado teniendo la misma conversación desde hace dos semanas "No puedes, cariño", dice.

Albus, que camina junto a ellos, se ríe y mira a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos. "Evan no seas como Lily cuando crezcas" una risa proveniente de su espalda lo hace girarse para ver al hombre que camina detrás de él, el pequeño Evan que tiene 2 años alcanza al hombre con sus bracitos regordetes "Ven aquí pequeño" dice el hombre alcanzando al bebé "Tío Draco, ¿dónde está papá?" Pregunta Albus y Draco señala detrás de él y unos metros detrás de él Severus camina con Hermione mientras que frente a ellos Rose y Scorpius persiguen a Hugo, Albus sonríe y va al frente con su hermano James que está llegando a la barrera de la Plataforma 9 y ¾.

Ambos se giran y Harry asiente con la cabeza, luego se apresuran a través de la barrera y llegan a la plataforma, que está llena de vapor, cuando el vapor finalmente les permite ver, Lily grita "Mira papi, la abuela" y corre hacia su abuela.

En unos segundos están rodeados de niños y familiares, Molly abraza a Harry mientras Arthur tiene a Lily en sus brazos, James y Albus están rodeados por Dominique, Molly II y Arthur II, Harry ve a Bill a unos pasos más hablando con Victorie y Teddy y detrás de ellos ve a Audrey con Lucy "¿Dónde está Fleur?" pregunta y Molly suspira "En casa con Louis tiene gripe negra" cuando Harry va a hablar una voz lo interrumpe "La llamaré tan pronto llegue a Hogwarts tal vez pueda darle algo para el niño” Harry sonríe y se vuelve hacia su esposo y Molly simplemente asiente.

Hermione y Draco están hablando ahora con Arthur y los niños se han unido a los demás mientras esperan el tren.

"¿Ella vendrá?" pregunta Severus y Arthur niega con la cabeza, Harry suspira, sabía que Ginny no haría tiempo para su hijo el primer día de clases al igual que no tuvo tiempo el día que fueron por la varita de James. Bill llega y los saluda a todos, seguido de Victorie y Teddy "Tío Harry, tío Severus", ambos adolescentes saludan y sonríen, Teddy abraza a Harry y dice "Estas más grande ahora" burlándose de su padrino y Harry lo empuja, segundos después recibe un golpe en la frente "Aww tío Sev, no hagas eso" Severus se burla de él "No lo llames grande, solo está embarazado" Harry lo mira y sonríe.

Porque sí, esta era su vida ahora, estaba casado con Severus Snape, solo un mes después del día en que recibió su carta de libertad, Severus y los niños prepararon la cena afuera en los jardines de la Granja Broadlees, bajo los sauces con un montón de lirios y llenos de luciérnagas y después de que los niños hubieran corrido a jugar cerca del estanque, Severus le había pedido que se casara con él y él había dicho que sí, y una semana después, cuando estaba en la oficina de Minerva dándole la invitación a la boda, se desmayó, asustando muchísimo a Minerva, Lily y Albus, Minerva había llamado a Poppy y Albus había corrido hacia Severus y James, cuando se despertó rodeado de ojos angustiados, Poppy les había dado la noticia, un nuevo miembro iba a venir a la familia, haciéndolos felices a todos con la noticia, se casaron dos semanas después de eso en una simple ceremonia rodeados de los niños y seres queridos, incluso Hermione regresó y sorprendentemente ella y Draco encajaron.

Unos meses después de eso Evan Said Snape-Potter nació, era un bebé regordete con ojos negros brillantes y pelo negro y revuelto, Evan era un bebé feliz y sus hermanos y hermana lo amaban tanto como sus padres, Harry y Severus estaban más feliz que nunca, la relación con los Weasley fue inestable durante unos meses después del divorcio, Molly y Arthur se avergonzaron de sus hijos e hija, pero después de unos meses de que Harry dijera que no los culpaba, volvieron a ser los mismos.

Un año después del nacimiento de Evan, Hermione y Draco anunciaron que iban a vivir juntos, Molly y Arthur estaban felices por ellos, todos estaban felices, la vida estaba cayendo en los lugares correctos después de todo el dolor. Severus y Harry aprovecharon cada minuto que tenían, con o sin los niños, finalmente pudiendo disfrutar de su amor, tenían sus problemas como cualquier pareja pero nunca discutían frente a los niños y siempre lo resolvían antes de irse a la cama, terminaban cada vez caminando entre los árboles del jardín, volviendo siempre tomados de la mano.

Y solo para completar toda la felicidad en el día de San Valentín, Poppy había anunciado la llegada de otro nuevo miembro a la familia, una niña estaba en camino a sus vidas, Eileen Elyse llegaría los últimos días de septiembre o primeros días de Octubre, los niños estaban extasiados, incluso pidieron permiso para nombrarla y Severus y Harry habían estado de acuerdo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en llamarla Eileen y para el segundo nombre Teddy escogió a Elizabeth, James Elisa y Lily y Albus escogieron Lizzie, Harry recuerda que Severus había reído porque habían escogido una variación del mismo nombre, así que Severus había recomendado Elyse, explicó que era un nombre latín para todos los nombres que habían escogido, los niños habían estado de acuerdo en segundos, amándolo.

El sonido del silbato del tren sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, notando que era hora de que los niños se fueran, notó que James venía hacia ellos, Harry abrazó a su hijo mayor besando su cabeza "Oye, todo va a estar bien ok" Harry dijo y James asintió "Nos vemos en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?" y James asiente de nuevo, estaban viviendo en Hogwarts, Severus todavía era el Jefe de Slytherin y el Director Adjunto y Harry era el Jefe de Gryffindor y Profesor de Duelos, el cual durante los próximos 4 meses Severus iba a enseñar.

Cuando James llega a Severus, duda antes de abrazarlo, pero cuando lo hace lo abraza fuerte "Papá", dice y Severus lo aprieta contra sí mismo en respuesta "¿Me seguirás amando incluso si termino en Gryffindor, verdad?" pregunta y Severus no puede estar más orgulloso de este niño en sus brazos. "Jas" dice tomando el rostro del pequeño en sus manos "Te amo" dice "Has sido mi hijo desde que tu papá te puso en mis brazos, ¿cómo puedo dejar de amarte si te amo como amo a tu padre y a tus hermanos y hermanas?, no importa si terminas en Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin siempre serás mi hijo "James sonríe y lo abraza con fuerza "Solo por favor, por favor no te mentas en tantos problemas como tu padre cuando estaba allí, me sacó suficientes canas para que tú vengas y sigas sus pasos" todos se ríen ante esto y de Harry solo recibe un leve y gracioso "Oye".

Con un último abrazo James alcanza a sus primos que ya están en el tren y se despide de sus padres. Harry abraza a Severus mientras los demás se despiden del tren "Va a estar bien ¿no?" el hombre de ojos verdes pregunta "¿Te ha lastimado tu cicatriz?" Pregunta el mayor mientras besa dicha cicatriz y Harry niega "Entonces todo estará bien, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, no habrá más espacio entre nosotros, así que todo estará bien"

Y sí, Harry sabe que todo estará bien porque tiene una hermosa familia y finalmente es feliz. "Te amo Sev" dice. Severus besa su frente de nuevo "Yo también te amo mocoso" Harry sonríe. Sí, todo estaba bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer espero la hayan disfrutado, espero los haya distraído de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
